<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a visit by Detroit_become_Merlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248564">Just a visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin'>Detroit_become_Merlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, YHS - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's visiting his High school friend Grian</p><p>that's it, that's the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DomRao/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DomRao stepped out of the portal, if he was correct, then he should be here. He was on an island, but luckily a few people were kind enough to give some unfortunate soul a boat and a map to land, so without any hesitation, he got on and started rowing.</p><p>It had been many hours when what looks to be a bee hybrid landed in front of his boat and watched him.</p><p>“Hey” he waved as he smiled awkwardly. “I’m DomRao.”</p><p>“I know, I don’t remember inviting you?” Dom gulped.</p><p>“I just wanted to check in on someone,”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Grian, um strawberry blond, honey-coloured eyes” he coughed and cleared his throat.</p><p>“He never mentioned you” The bee’s eyes narrowed slightly. Well, it was nice that Grian has friends that take care of him now, but it hurt that he never mentioned him.</p><p>“OH, and he has wings, red, blue, yellow wings?” He hoped he would get a glimpse of him, at least to make sure Grian's alright, he hoped to the Watchers that those were the right colours.</p><p>The bee sighed, and got out his communicator, he typed a message and waited for a response before he looked back at him. “Call me X and follow me.” he got out his elytra and rocketed off towards the distance. Dom panicked and started rowing after him.</p><p>He wasn’t as fast as X, but thankfully he kept stopping to give him some time to catch up.</p><p>He led him to the Jungle. Standing on the shore was a wizard, a man with a moustache, a man with a cybernetic eye, and a girl with a flower crown. “Hey X, Grian’s over at the shopping district stocking up his barge.” The girl said, and Dom had to sigh in relief, he found him then. “Hello there I’m Stress,” The girl, Stress, turned to him “are you a new hermit?”</p><p>“Ah no, I’m just here for a visit” He smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh alright, well, in any case, this is Scar, Mumbo, and Iskall, someone else is supposed to be here too, but he’s busy with his shop” Stress introduced them as they greeted him as she called out their names.</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“DOM!!” A grinning flying man tackled him to the ground and laughed “You’re here! Are you staying? I didn’t know X-i-suma invited you! Let’s go to my base I have a lot to show you, do you know him, I didn’t know you know X-i-suma void, not that it’s any of my business but-”</p><p>“Gria- Gri-Gri Gria, I’m not staying” Grian’s smile faded, and he grew confused.</p><p>“You’re not?” It was quiet, and honestly, it was the first time the other hermits heard him this disheartened, it made X want to extend an invite to him, but he knows invitations are group decisions.</p><p>“I no, I’m just here to visit you actually.”</p><p>Grian brightened as his wings beat against his back, lifting him up in the air a tiny bit “Really! Then there’s no time to waste, come on I have a lot to show you, I- hold on I’ll get you an elytra, I’ll be right back” he flew off in a blur of red, blue and yellow. </p><p>“How do you know Grian?” The man with the cybernetic eye, Iskall, asked Dom who he could tell was suspicious of him, but at least X was less wary of him.</p><p>“He and I went to high school together, we were in the same class.” </p><p>Iskall and the moustached man, Mumbo, both nodded, and Dom hoped to hell, they weren’t like Yuki or Sam. “look sorry man, it’s just he never talks about himself y’know, let alone his past, we were curious.”</p><p>“It’s fine,”</p><p>“I’m back” Grian sang as he came back, making a couple of loops in the air and hovered softly in front of Dom and gave him an elytra. “Come on I’ll show around our lovely little jungle home, and the shopping district, and Mumbo and Iskall’s industrial districts, and the Hermit Challenges area and” He kept going as he pulled Dom by the arm and lifted him to the air.</p><p>“Now hold on, what do you mean our industrial districts?” Mumbo chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Grian you better not touch anything!” Iskall yelled after them as the two redstoners rocketed off towards the two reunited friends. X, Scar, and Stress could distantly hear Grian’s squeal of laughter as the two chased them around.</p><p>The three decided to let them have their fun and get back to their own projects.</p><p>Eventually, the three Architechs decided to give Dom a tour altogether, and ever so slowly Dom felt Hermitcraft is just the place for Grian to let loose.</p><p>He could still remember that teen, forced to do anything and everything his friends tell him to if he doesn’t want to risk getting hurt, forced into situations where no one was willing to help him, abusive friendships, being threatened, gaslighted. He was snapped out of his daze by a light tap on his shoulder.</p><p>Grian’s eyes stared back at him, a small sadness in them drowned out by understanding. He could hear the mobs spawning and dying in the farms around him, and realised he had landed “Neither you nor I are the people we were back in high school” he whispered as he continued to watch the two redstoners fight over who had a better gold farm.</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah it is” he stretched his wings out a bit, a more giant smile graced his face as he watched the sunlight streamed through the full feathers.</p><p>“You haven’t told them” there was a part of Dom that disagreed with that, but he knew it was Grian’s choice.</p><p>“I will, but I just want to have this for a time y’know” He sighed and laid down, lazily following the clouds with his eyes.</p><p>“If they’re your friends they'll protect you” He sat on a nearby shulker box.</p><p>“It’s Sam I’m worried about, I know X would do everything and anything to keep us hermits safe, but it’s ultimately Iskall, Doc, or False I’m most worried about” It was nice to know Grian knows his worth now, after all this time.</p><p>“And if they have to kill?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they won’t hesitate” Grian sighed “It reminds me of Sam honestly, but unlike him, they would try to talk it out first, and they wouldn’t have fun with it” Grian nodded to himself.</p><p>Dom agreed when an update from their communicators sounded the hermits gave it a passing glance. </p><p>“OH NO,” Mumbo yelled as Iskall laughed.</p><p>“What happened,” Dom asked his high school friend</p><p>“Scar died because of fall damage, he’ll be fine, deaths aren’t permanent here” Grian’s wings dipped and tightened against his back. Dom gave him a pat on the shoulder as he continued to stare at the comm.</p><p>“It must’ve been tough, going from a permadeath world to this”</p><p>“Everything’s different, deaths don’t matter, but they still hurt, it’s all just fun and games, and we help each other even if we’re on opposing sides.” Grian smiled. “I love it here.”</p><p>“I could see that,” Dom laughed and yawned, he could see the sun beginning to set, and Grian had suggested having a sleepover in his mansion. Dom rolled his eyes and agreed, Mumbo and Iskall left to get their sleepwear, while Grian and Dom flew over to Grian’s hobbit hole to get the mansion ready.</p><p>That night Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall fought with pillows and told jokes and eventually fell asleep on top of each other, Dom had decided to sit down on one of the balconies until he heard someone land behind him and he turned to be greeted by Xisuma. The admin.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Dom asked</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you and to check up.”</p><p>Dom paused, it was evident that most of the hermits are protective of each other, hell if Dom were to look back at Grian and the others he could see Grian’s wings curled around Mumbo and Iskall, the three hiding each other from the world. “I’m not here to hurt him” he glared at the idea as X held his hands up in a placating manner.</p><p>“I don’t mean to insinuate that, but I have to ask why you’re here.”</p><p>Dom sighed, he knew he was protective with what few friends Dom had left “Gria hasn’t really been going to therapy, and I know his therapist said he was getting better, but I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>X’s eyes widened, he didn’t know Grian even went to therapy, he wondered why but it was Grian’s choice to tell them. “And? Your thoughts?”</p><p>“It’s odd to see him smiling, to be honest,” Dom chuckled, “It’s nice.”</p><p>“What do you mean, surely he would have smiled back then” X was confused, he never knew Grian to be anything other than happy, sure he gets annoyed sometimes, but he always jumps back within the day.</p><p>“I mean, I've never seen him smile this much during our time in school, I was so sure he wouldn’t make it to graduation” He gestured towards the general direction of the sleeping pile of hermits. “So whatever it is you’re doing, thank you, I really, really can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>They fell silent before X nodded “I should go check on the others” X got up and left quickly, waving goodbye to the visitor.</p><p>The next time they met up was when Grian hosted a leaving party turned sleepover for Dom, it was small, and really only the hermits that lived in the jungles came, the other hermits either had work to do or they’ll come over once they’re done.</p><p>Dom woke up, the edges of a night terror faded away as he realised his surroundings, the light of the moon streamed into the window, and just outside on the balcony, stood Grian, on the railings as he danced to a song in his head. </p><p>Spinning and stepping lightly in a dance similar to that of ballet. It was hypnotising.</p><p>Dom got up and gripped Grian’s foot, steadying him as he stumbled, “Are you okay?” he asked as he watched Grian sit on the railing. He joined him only a moment later, their legs dangled over a long drop, occasionally bumping into each other because of the wind. Grian’s wings draped over Dom as he rested his head on his shoulder, the taller male clutched the blond's hand.</p><p>“yes”</p><p>Dom hummed, “y’know how to ballroom dance?”</p><p>Grian chuckled and swung his legs around and stepped off the railing and onto the balcony. He extended a hand out to Dom “are you asking?” Dom took his hand as well as the lead, spinning Grian around and bouncing and swinging his hips. Grian giggled, and ducked his head, watching their feet move out of sync “This-this isn’t how you ballroom dance” He laughed.</p><p>Dom laughed with him, “Eh, my dad taught me how to dance and oh how do the English say it? Eat the rich and their dancing” They laughed, dancing to the sound of their laughter and footsteps.</p><p>Eventually, they would stop, when the sun would blind them, they would join the others for breakfast and have a tearful goodbye, and Dom would be back in their original world, as a game show judge.</p><p>But for now, they danced and made jokes at their parents' expense, for now, they would forget the trauma they underwent due to a particular white rabbit, and for the first time, they were happy and filled with mirth with each other.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>